What happened in between
by ofHeartsandRoses
Summary: Habt ihr euch je gefragt, was nach Dumbledores Tod und vor seiner Beerdigung zwischen Lupin und Tonks passiert ist? So hab ich es mir ausgemalt...Reviews wären toll. Ich liebe konstruktieve Kritik. Achso, ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen: meine erste Story
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Gedankenversunken starrte sie in die sternenklare Nacht. Der Vollmond leuchtete über ihr blasses Gesicht und draußen konnte sie den Wind sacht durch die Bäume wehen sehen. Es war eigentlich eine schöne Nacht, dachte Tonks während sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Todesser in Hogwarts, verletzte Schüler und der Tod des wahrscheinlich größten Magiers aller Zeiten in einer so vermeintlich schönen Nacht. Die junge Frau schloss kurz die Augen bei dem Gedanken an den gerade erst verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore. Sie hatte ihn immer schon bewundert.

Seine Charakterstärke, seine Entschlossenheit und diese unerschütterliche Ruhe die er ausstrahlte. Und nun war er tot. Einfach fort, von einem Moment auf den nächsten.

Sie wusste das viele durch diese Nachricht die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg gegen den dunklen Lord fast vollständig verlieren würden. Ohne Dumbledore schien die Lage aussichtslos. Und trotzdem, trotz dieser bevorstehenden Hilflosigkeit, den Ängsten und harten Kämpfen, die noch auszutragen waren, konnte sie an nichts anderes denken, wie sie es schon in den vergangenen Wochen nicht konnte, als an ihn.

Die Ironie an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Tatsache, dass sie sich in Remus Lupin verliebt hatte sie am Leben hielt und sie gleichzeitig umbrachte. Es war so schmerzhaft wie der Cruciatusfluch, der sie in dieser Nacht gleich zweimal erwischt hatte. Die Todesser waren einfach zu viele.

_ Tonks hat jemanden verdient, der jung und gesund ist. _Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete die Augen. Der Mond schien ihr immer noch mit einer Unverfrorenheit ins Gesicht, als wollte er die ganze Welt sehen lassen, dass eine einzelne Träne über ihre rechte Wange perlte wie ein Regentropfen über ein Blütenblatt. Schroff wischte sie sich mit der Hand darüber und wirkte dabei wie eine Porzellanpuppe, der man gerade ein Gesicht aufgemalt hatte. Regungslos starrte sie gegen das Fensterglas,

unwillig zu weinen, selbst wenn sie allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte. Sie war trotzig mit sich selbst, denn sie wusste, warum er sie nicht wollte. In Wahrheit war sie es, die ihn nicht verdiente. Remus ist ein Mann von Intelligenz und Einfallsreichtum, von Feingefühl und fast jungenhafter Zurückhaltung. Oder vielleicht erscheint er ihr auch nur so perfekt, weil jeder Gedanke den sie fassen kann, sich nur um ihn handelt.

Als er bei der Nachricht von Dumbledores Tod auf einem Stuhl zusammengebrochen war, hätte sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen oder den Raum gern schnurstracks verlassen, als zu diesem Nichtstun verdammt zusein. Es traf sie jedes mal wie ein Schlag, wenn sie spürte das sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, denn er wollte es nicht, wollte sie nicht. Und wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst wie lächerlich sie sich die ganze Zeit vor ihm gemacht haben musste, mit ihren offensichtlichen Gefühlen für ihn und den Zuneigungsbekundungen, die sie ihm gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch angefangen Dinge einzubilden. Als ob er rot werden würde, wenn er sie ansah, und dann schnell wegschauen wie ein Kind. Als ob er eine Gänsehaut bekam, wenn sie zufällig seinen Arm berührte, auch wenn sie ständig seine Nähe suchte. Als ob er anfangen würde zu stottern, wenn sie ihm wieder einmal viel zu tief in die Augen sah. Nein, Remus tat solche Dinge nicht, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr wünschte es wäre so gewesen. Es war ihr Wunschdenken, dachte Tonks bei sich, das zu sehr von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Er hatte es ihr gesagt, nicht in ausdrücklichen Worten um sie nicht zu verletzen, aber

Mit Umschreibungen, mit Ausflüchten und Gesten. Einmal hatte er einen Raum verlassen, weil er ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Jedenfalls war dies der Grund den sich Tonks einredete.

Es musste etwa ein Monat vor Weihnachten gewesen sein. Remus stand kurz vor seiner Mission, sich bei einem Rudel von Werwölfen einzuschleusen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Tonks fast wahnsinnig wurde vor Sorge um ihn. Sie spürte wie sehr sie sich doch verändert hatte, seit sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr selbstständig steuern konnte. Früher hatte sie gern Witze gemacht, aber heute war ihr nicht mehr oft zum Lachen zumute. Sie musste immer daran denken, was wäre, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde. Das würde sie nicht verkraften. Nachts plagten sie häufig Alpträume von kämpfenden Werwölfen und dunklen Gestalten die sich um eine am Boden zusammengekauerte Person drängten.

Als sie ihn an dem Abend vor seiner Mission bei einer weiteren Versammlung des Phoenixordens sah, wirkte er blass und ausgezehrt, doch ihr würde immer seine konzentrierte Miene im Gedächtnis bleiben, die Entschlossenheit seiner Augen.

Er wollte wirklich etwas bewirken, egal welche Konsequenzen es für ihn selbst bedeuteten, und sie konnte nicht umhin, dadurch noch mehr Sympathie für ihn zu empfinden, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Und sie hatte sich eingebildet, er hätte sie an diesem Abend öfter angeschaut, nur Sekunden zwar, oder war es doch wieder nur ihr Verstand gewesen, der ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte? Tonks wusste es nicht mehr, sie konnte sich nur noch an den Ausgang des Abends erinnern. Am Ende der Versammlung, als alle dabei waren den Raum zu verlassen, blieb sie zurück um die Karten zusammen zurollen, die überall auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen. Sie hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ohne aufzublicken nahm sie die letzten beiden Pergamentstücke in die Hand und faltete sie zusammen. Erst als sie den Stapel beiseite legen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Er stand ihr genau gegenüber, den Mund leicht geöffnet, als wollte er etwas sagen, hatte aber vergessen wie man spricht. Tonks starrte ihn an. Den ganzen Abend über hatte sie sich eigentlich recht gut gehalten und nun musste er so dastehen und sie auf eine Art ansehen, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte? Und wie sie ihn ansah, kehrten auch die Bilder aus ihren Träumen wieder in ihr Gedächtnis zurück wie ein Blitzschlag durch die Dunkelheit. Als Tonks bemerkte dass ihre Hände zitterten, hatte sie bereits den Stapel Pergamentrollen in ihren Armen fallen gelassen und bückte sich rasch um sie wieder einzusammeln. Remus machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf sie zu und beugte sich hinunter um ihr zu helfen. Er streifte ihre Hand und sie hielt inne. Tonks sah ihn von unten herab an und registrierte erst jetzt, dass er eigentlich genau vor ihr hockte, keinen halben Meter entfernt. Die Papiere hatten sich wieder entrollt, als sie auf dem Boden aufgeprallt waren und er strich mit den Fingern darüber, starrte auf die Karten als würde er sie lesen. Als sie in sein Gesicht sah, unfähig irgend woanders hinzublicken, hätte sie ihn am liebsten angefleht nicht auf diese Mission zu gehen. Die Gefahr, die damit verbunden war, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und erwürgte sie förmlich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ein paar tröstende Worte, aber Es-wird-schon-alles-gut-werden Floskeln brachte sie in diesem Moment einfach nicht über die Lippen, die sie stumm immer wieder öffnete und schloss. Und als sie sich vorstellte dass dies vielleicht das letzte mal sein würde, dass sie ihn sah, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und beugte sich ruckartig nach vorn um ihn zu umarmen.

Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie spürte das er ihre Umarmung nicht erwiderte und trotzdem drückte sie sich noch fester an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff seines geflickten Umhangs. Es war das einzige mal, dass sie ihm so nah gewesen war und mit Sicherheit auch das letzte mal, dachte Tonks bitter und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie ihn festgehalten hatte, ein paar Minuten, vielleicht auch nur eine Sekunde. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sein Atem schneller ging und sie konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Im nächsten Moment stieß er sie plötzlich von sich, als wäre sie giftig. Tonks fiel zu Boden, konnte sich jedoch mit den Ellenbogen darauf abstützen. Sie sah auf doch er hatte den Raum so schnell verlassen dass sie weder den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht noch den Grund für sein Verhalten erkennen konnte. War sie denn so abstoßend? Gott, wie oft hatte sie sich diese Frage schon gestellt, nachdem er sie so von sich gestoßen hatte. Aber es war doch ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, dachte sie bei sich, wie sie da auf dem kalten Holzboden kauerte. Sie hatte ihn umarmt und er hatte es weder erwidert noch hatte er darum gebeten. Also worüber wunderte sie sich eigentlich? Und trotzdem, obwohl es ihr so simpel erschien, war es wie ein tiefer Schock so offensichtlich ungeliebt zu sein. Er wollte sie nicht. Er liebte sie nicht und mehr noch, er konnte nicht einmal ihre Berührung ertragen ohne den Drang zu verspüren aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. An diesem Abend veränderte sich ihr Patronus. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie er nun aussah, deshalb schloss sie jedes Mal die Augen, wenn sie den Zauber aussprach. Und doch wusste sie es, wusste welche Gestalt er annehmen würde.

Seufzend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und ließ ihren Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern, die ihr vorher nie so düster und bedrohlich erschienen, wie in dieser Nacht. Die Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf ließen sie einmal mehr erkennen, dass sie sich selbst schon nicht mehr kannte. Sie fühlte sich ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert und so sehr sie sich auch zwang ihre Gefühle wegzuschließen, prallten sie ihr doch immer wieder mit einer Wucht entgegen,

der sie sich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Tonks war einfach verliebt.

Mit einem Male fühlte sie sich wieder ausgelaugt und über alle Maßen erschöpft.

Die Kämpfe mit den Todessern hatten doch größere Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, denn ihre Beine schmerzten sie nun und sie erkannte die Folgen der Cruciatusflüche an ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie es ihm wohl gerade geht.

Remus musste auch einiges abbekommen haben, auch wenn sie sich zweimal vor ihn gestellt hatte um die schlimmsten Flüche abzufangen. Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr ein düsteres Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte für ihn den Cruciatusfluch ertragen,

ganze zwei mal, und er würde es nie erfahren. Dafür war sie jedoch dankbar, denn sie wollte nicht dass er sich ihr verpflichtet fühlte. Alles was sie wollte war, ihm so viele Schmerzen wie möglich zu ersparen, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie diese dann an seiner Stelle ertragen müsste. Was war schon ein Cruciatusfluch gegen die Sicherheit, dass er ihn nicht treffen würde...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Remus lief durch die große Halle. Obwohl er mit einem Bein humpelte war er ungewöhnlich schnell. In der Hand hielt er ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin. Madam Pomfrey hatte es ihm in die Hände gedrückt, als sie alle im Krankenflügel um das Bett von Bill Weasley gestanden hatten, der von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden war. Lupin dachte mit Bedauern an das Schicksal dieses noch so jungen Mannes. Doch Bill würde mit etwas Glück nur einige wölfische Eigenarten annehmen und sich nicht jedes Mal bei Vollmond vollständig verwandeln, so wie er es tat. Außerdem hatte er eine Verlobte die ihn liebte, egal wie viele Narben er in seinem Gesicht hatte. Sie wollte ihn trotzdem heiraten. Und wieder kamen die Gedanken an Tonks zurück, die er schon den ganzen Abend versucht hatte zu verdrängen, erfolglos. Mr. Weasley hatte ihn einige Minuten zuvor beiseite genommen und ihm versucht ins Gewissen zu reden. "Worauf wartest du?" hatte er ihn gefragt und sah ihn dabei so eindringlich an als würde er die Antwort schon wissen. Lupin hatte sich dumm gestellt und verbissen auf den Boden gestarrt.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?!" Arthur Weasley schien über diese Aussage keineswegs verwundert zu sein. "Remus, du weißt sehr gut was ich meine. Warum redest du nicht mit ihr und sagst ihr die Wahrheit???" Noch weiter so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht, worum es ginge erschien Lupin sinnlos. "Was soll ich ihr denn sagen?" fragte er betrübt. "Dass du mit ihr zusammen sein willst, dass du ständig an sie denken musst, dass du sie liebst!!!" Überrascht starrte er ihn an.

"Du klingst ja schon wie Molly!" sagte er sarkastisch, doch Arthur ließ sich nicht beirren. "Gott bewahre! Aber ich meine es ernst Remus. Warum willst du deinem eigenen Glück im Wege stehen? Ich verstehe das nicht." Er schaute ihn durchdringend an und Lupin sah zu Boden, unfähig etwas zu erwidern.

"Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir das du sie nicht liebst. Das du nichts für sie empfindest was über eine freundschaftliche Beziehung hinaus geht. Sag es mir ins Gesicht und ich glaube dir." Remus blickte ruckartig auf und plötzlich kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund in einem scharfen Flüsterton, obwohl er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, sie zu sagen oder dabei so forsch zu klingen.

"Ja! Ja, Arthur, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, du hast recht!!! Ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie sosehr das es mich wahnsinnig macht! Wolltest du das von mir hören?" Er atmete schnell und unregelmäßig. "Nein, ich will, dass du es ihr sagst, Remus!" Mr. Weasley starrte zum Bett seines Sohnes hinüber. Seine Verlobte hatte sich immer noch über ihn gebeugt und streichelte sein zerbissenes Gesicht sanft mit ihren Fingern. "Wir wissen nie wann wir die die wir lieben, dass letzte mal sehen, wie sie sind. Schau dir meinen Sohn an. Erst gestern noch war er gesund und heute liegt er in einem Krankenbett, das Gesicht von Wunden bedeckt. Es sind gefährliche Zeiten angebrochen, Remus. Wir können es uns nicht leisten unsere Gefühle zu verleugnen, nur weil wir denken, wir hätten nicht mehr das Recht sie zu empfinden oder weil wir der Meinung sind es sei zu gefährlich für die betreffenden Personen. Glaub mir mein Freund, am Ende würden wir es bereuen Dinge nicht gesagt oder getan zu haben. Wir befinden uns alle in Gefahr, ob wir es nun heraufbeschwören oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Lupin auf die Schulter und ging hinüber zu seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter. Remus sah sie alle eine Weile lang an und ließ Arthurs Worte auf sich einwirken. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Recht hatte. Lupin hatte schlicht weg Angst. Risiken für sich selbst konnte er unbedacht eingehen, denn er hatte ja nie mehr zu verlieren, als sein eigenes Leben. Aber wenn er daran dachte, dass Tonks etwas zustoßen könnte, lief ihm jedes mal ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war ein Auror und hatte selbst einen sehr gefährlichen Beruf gewählt und wie Arthur schon gesagt hatte, wir befinden uns doch sowieso alle in Gefahr.

Konnte er ihr wirklich einfach so gegenüber treten und ihr seine Gefühle gestehen. Er wusste das sie etwas für ihn empfand, er konnte nur nicht verstehen, wieso. Tonks jedoch hatte Gefühle in ihm geweckt, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Sicherlich hatte er vorherige Beziehungen gehabt, aber nie hatte er Gefühle so intensiv erlebt wie in ihrer Gegenwart. Und plötzlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er hoffte ihr alles gestehen zu können und vielleicht doch noch das Glück zu erfahren, welches er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken hatte er den Krankenflügel verlassen und durchquerte nun die große Halle. Doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte sie von sich gestoßen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und die Erinnerung an den Moment kurz vor Weihnachten brach über ihn herein wie ein Traum, dessen er sich jetzt erst gegenwärtig wurde.

Er hatte einen solchen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen ausgetragen, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Es war die letzte Versammlung des Phoenixordens, an welcher er vor seiner Mission am nächsten Tag teilnahm und er wusste, dass seine Aufgabe, sich in ein Rudel Werwölfe einzuschleusen keineswegs ungefährlich war. Im Gegenteil, wenn sie ihn enttarnten, würde er wahrscheinlich nicht zurück kehren. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt den Worten, die auf der Versammlung gesprochen wurden zu lauschen, denn immer wieder wanderte sein Blick in ihr Gesicht. Aus Angst jemand könnte es bemerken, sah er sie jedoch nur einige Sekunden lang an. Sollte er tatsächlich nicht zurückkehren, würde er es bereuen es ihr nie gesagt zu haben, dachte er bei sich. Dann hätte sie keine Ahnung, was er wirklich empfand. Doch wenn er es ihr sagte, bedeutete es, dass sie sich automatisch in noch größerer Gefahr befand, als sie es ohne hin schon tat. Greyback, der blutrünstigste und gefährlichste unter den Werwölfen, beißt die Familien seiner Opfer zu Tode. Er hat Spaß am töten und gerade diese Tatsache macht ihn so gefährlich. Lupin hatte immer wieder Bilder von Tonks in seinem Kopf, die blutend am Boden lag, unfähig sich zu bewegen und über ihr, mit gebleckten Zähnen, stand Greyback. Nein, er durfte es ihr nicht sagen, es war zu gefährlich!

Aber was, wenn er nicht zurückkehrte? Den ganzen Abend lang rang er so mit sich selbst und wunderte sich schließlich als die Versammlung, die bis spät in die Nacht hinein gedauert hatte, beendet war. Als alle den Raum verließen, fühlte er sich unfähig aufzustehen. Sie war noch da und räumte die Karten vom Tisch. Er spürte die Menschen an sich vorbei ziehen, spürte den Windhauch in seinem Nacken als die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde. Wie in Trance erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

Wenn er es ihr schon nicht sagen konnte, so musste er sich doch wenigstens von ihr verabschieden. Aber selbst das, schien schwieriger als erwartet. Er öffnete den Mund, hatte ein paar Worte in seinem Kopf, war jedoch nicht in der Lage sie auszusprechen. Und so stand er da und schaute sie an. Ihr hübsches herzförmiges Gesicht mit den großen funkelnden Augen. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie in letzter Zeit weniger funkelten als sonst und schuldbewusst krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. Tonks Erscheinung hatte sich allgemein verändert. Sie war blasser geworden, als würde sie nicht sehr viel schlafen und das Rosa ihrer Haare hatte ein wenig Glanz verloren. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht anders und sie einfach nur anstarren, denn etwas an ihr schien ihn anzuziehen wie einen Magneten.

Plötzlich, gerade als sie den Stapel Papiere, den sie eben noch zusammengerollt hatte, beiseite legen wollte, registrierte sie das er vor ihr stand. Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, spürte Lupin ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken. Angestrengt versuchte er es zu ignorieren und etwas zu sagen, aber seine Lippen wollten die Worte einfach nicht formen und so konnte er nur dastehen und sie anblicken. Doch in diesem Moment fiel ihr der Papierstapel herunter und froh darüber etwas tun zu können, ging er schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und hockte sich neben sie um beim Einsammeln zu helfen. Dabei ging er so unbedacht vor, dass er für eine Sekunde ihre Hand berührte.

Das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken wurde stärker, doch verbissen zwang er sich dazu nicht aufzublicken. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Lupin überflog die Karten mit seinen Augen ohne wirklich zu lesen, was auf ihnen geschrieben stand.

Über manche fuhr er mit den Händen herüber, nur um sich irgendeiner Beschäftigung widmen zu können, die ihn von ihrer Nähe ablenkte. Denn sie war jetzt so nahe, dass er den blumigen, frischen Duft ihres Haares riechen konnte.

Das Kribbeln wurde unerträglich und er spürte seinen Atem unregelmäßiger und lauter werden. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne dass er es auch nur hätte erwarten können, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Remus konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Tonks hatte sich so fest an ihn gedrückt, dass er schwören könnte, er hätte ihren Herzschlag auf seinem eigenen, rasenden gespürt.

Er fühlte ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken, ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken. Es war ein Gefühl das er lange verloren geglaubt hatte und jetzt überkam es ihn wie eine Flutwelle. Das einzige was er wollte war, ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, sie noch näher an sich zu drücken. Doch der Kampf zwischen seinem Verstand und seinen Gefühlen tobte immer noch in seinem Innern und so hielt er seine Arme in der Luft, nicht fähig sie zu berühren. Das Gesicht zu einem quälenden Blick verzehrt, bemerkte er dass sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Wieder setzte er zum Sprechen an, aber seine Zunge wirkte wie gelähmt und sein Atem ging so schnell, dass er unfähig zum Reden schien. Er spürte ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern und ihr Atem hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Hals. Lupin atmete in kräftigen, schnellen Zügen ein und wieder aus. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, fühlte er sich einmal nicht wie ein Werwolf, sondern wie ein Mann und nichts weiter. Ihre Nähe und die Berührungen ihrer Hände bewirkten Dinge bei ihm, wie sie es bei einem Mann nun einmal bewirkten. Und doch konnte er sich der Wahrheit nicht entziehen. Er war ein Werwolf. Und für die nächsten Wochen würde er auch als ein solcher leben, abgeschottet von der Außenwelt. Nein, das konnte er ihr nicht zumuten, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß.

Würde ihr etwas zustoßen, könnte er sich dies nie verzeihen. Lupin wusste, je näher sie ihm war, je näher war sie auch der Gefahr. Und in diesem Moment war sie ihm so nahe wie nie zuvor. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf überschwemmten ihn. Er sah Greyback über ihr stehen, bereit seine Zähne in ihr Fleisch zu versenken. Er hörte sie schreien, sah ihr Blut über den Boden rinnen, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick stieß er sie von sich als wäre dies ihre einzige Rettung und rannte förmlich aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte nicht zurück blicken. Remus wusste dass sie ihm nachschaute, aber er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Als er in seinem Zimmer war, verriegelte er die Tür und sank davor zusammen, rasselnder Atem drang aus seinem Mund. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Jetzt hatte er sie nur noch mehr verletzt und sich selbst jede Möglichkeit genommen, sie zu vergessen.

Lupins Schritte waren bei all diesen Erinnerungen immer langsamer geworden bis er schließlich stehen blieb. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Wochen, die er in dem Werwolfsrudel verbracht hatte. Es waren brutale Wochen voller Gewalt gewesen.

Und trotzdem, trotz dieser schrecklichen Geschöpfe, denen er selbst angehörte, konnte er nicht den Duft ihres Haares vergessen, noch die Berührung ihrer sanften Hände, die über seinen Rücken wanderten. Doch was sollte er tun um sich dagegen zu wehren, er war einfach verliebt.

Remus starrte gegen die Wandgemälde die in ihrem Rahmen vor sich hin dösten. In Wirklichkeit aber, sah er sie gar nicht an. Was war er doch für ein Narr gewesen.

Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle offenbart, war aufrichtig um ihn besorgt gewesen und er hatte sie von sich gestoßen. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich gefühlt haben musste. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so alt wie selten zu vor. Er sah an sich herunter, an seinen schlichten Sachen und dem geflickten Umhang und seinen Händen, die noch Spuren vom Kampf aufwiesen und er verstand nicht, wie sie Gefühle für jemanden wie ihn empfinden konnte. Doch dann erinnerte sich an Arthurs Worte.

_Wir können es uns nicht leisten unsere Gefühle zu verleugnen, nur weil wir denken, wir hätten nicht mehr das Recht sie zu empfinden... _

Er musste ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagen, das war er ihr schuldig, das war er sich selbst schuldig. Und so ging er weiter die Korridore entlang, auf der Suche nach Tonks und in der Hoffnung sie würde ihm zuhören.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so dagesessen hatte. Den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, weilte sie an dem kleinen Tisch an dem sonst die Schüler für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Platz nahmen. Tonks fühlte sich müde, doch zum Schlafen hatte sie keine Zeit. Es blieb noch viel zu tun im Kampf gegen Voldemort, gerade jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da war, um ihnen zu helfen. Sie wollte nur noch einen Moment ausruhen, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte, wohin auch immer.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Büro des Lehrers. Sie richtete sich halb auf. Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte dieses Büro noch Snape gehört. Auch Remus war einst darin untergebracht in seiner Zeit als Hogwartslehrer. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Lehrer gewesen sein musste. Harry Potter war der lebende Beweis dafür. Sie hätte ihn gern unterrichten sehen, ganz in seinem Element. Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf ihr Pult und fuhr mit der Hand darüber.

Das plötzliche Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. Remus Lupin stand im Türrahmen, eine Hand gegen die Wand gelehnt. "Gott, Remus." sagte Tonks und griff sich an die Brust. "Hast du mich erschrocken." Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu.

"Entschuldige." Der Ton in seiner Stimme ließ sie stutzen. "Ist was passiert?" fragte sie beunruhigt und blieb vor ihm stehen. Remus wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es war etwas passiert, aber er konnte doch nicht einfach so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Langsam trat er in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ach ja, das soll ich dir von Madam Pomfrey geben. Sie meinte es würde dir gut tun." Er reichte ihr das kleine Fläschchen und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer umher. Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, stand Tonks immer noch da und starrte die Flasche in ihren Händen an. "Ich glaube, dass ist nicht nötig. Es geht mir schon wieder viel besser, ich brauchte nur ein wenig Ruhe, das ist alles."

!Ich weiß das du dich vor mich gestellt hast." Remus ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und die Worte platzten nun förmlich aus ihm heraus. "Was?" fragte sie verwirrt und sah ihn an. Sie standen nur ein paar Schritte von einander entfernt.

"Ich weiß, dass du dich vor mich gestellt hast als die Todesser mich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegen wollten." Er wurde nervös und immer wieder schloss und öffnete er die Hände. Tonks wurde rot. "Oh." sagte sie und schaute ihn an.

Sie hätte lieber über etwas anderes gesprochen. Etwas was ihre Gefühle nicht sosehr beanspruchte. "Ja." Ihr fiel nichts besseres ein, was sie hätte sagen können. Warum mussten sie sich ausgerechnet darüber unterhalten. Gab es denn nichts wichtigeres?

"Warum?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang dabei fast flehentlich. Tonks zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Warum tat er das? Warum sah er sie so verzweifelt an? Warum zwang er sie es auszusprechen? Wollte er, dass sie sich noch mehr vor ihm erniedrigte, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Tonks verstand es nicht. Wie er sie anschaute, wie er sich benahm. Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu antworten und als sie es tat, hörte sie, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. "Weil ich nicht wollte, dass dir was passiert." Remus schloss die Augen. Tonks spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte.

Am liebsten wäre sie aus dem Raum gelaufen. Statt dessen drehte sie sich langsam um und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten auf die Tür zu. "Also, ich bringe diesen Trank am besten zurück zu Madam Pomfrey, vielleicht braucht sie ihn noch..."

Sie hörte sich merkwürdig fremd an. Ihre Stimme erschien ihr dünn und tonlos.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, deswegen wollte sie einfach nur noch raus. Remus Stimme überschlug sich als er sie gehen sah und er machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf sie zu.

"Nein. Warte, Stopp! TONKS!" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er stand zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt. "Ja?" sagte sie kaum verständlich und blinzelte. Sie versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuquälen, aber es wirkte ganz furchtbar aufgesetzt.

Remus fühlte sich schrecklich. Es gab soviel zu sagen und er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. "Es tut mir so Leid.", war alles was er hervorbrachte. Tonks schluckte. Langsam musste sie sich wirklich zusammenreißen.

"Was,...was tut dir Leid Remus?" Er hob die Hand, als fiele es ihm so leichter zu sprechen, und ließ sie wieder sinken. "Alles, einfach alles.", sagte er.

"Ich hab soviel Fehler gemacht, ich weiß ich hab dir weh getan." Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was er da sagte und vor allem, warum er es sagte.

"Dabei wollte ich dich bloß beschützen und dich nicht weg stoßen. Gott, du musst denken ich finde dich abstoßend." Ihr Blick wurde vollkommen glasig und unschlüssig blickte sie im Zimmer umher. "Tust du nicht?" fragte sie mit hoher Stimme.

"Nein!", antwortete er und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, großer Gott, nein!"

Er tat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, während er sprach. "Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich in dieser Nacht einfach von mir gestoßen hab. Alles was ich wollte war dich auch in den Arm zu nehmen aber...diese Angst, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte hat mich einfach wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich dachte, es wäre zu gefährlich."

Eine Träne brach aus ihrem Auge hervor und perlte über ihre Wange. "Aber du liebst mich nicht." sagte sie tonlos und schüttelte fast wie von selbst leicht den Kopf. Sie schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Remus Unterlippe begann zu zittern und auch er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange an sich halten können würde.

"Aber das tue ich doch,...das tue ich doch!" Er fühlte dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Tonks entfuhr ein leises, überraschtes Lachen.

"Du liebst mich?" Da er die Tränen in sich förmlich aufsteigen spüren konnte, hielt er es für sicherer nicht zu sprechen. Stattdessen nickte er nur.

"Und du findest mich nicht abstoßend?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

Tonks fuhr sich mit den Handflächen über ihre Wangen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Sie atmete tief ein und hatte ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Und wenn ich dich jetzt noch einmal umarme, dann wirst du mich nicht wieder wegstoßen und aus dem Zimmer laufen?" Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

Tonks stürzte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Remus fühlte sich nicht mehr in der Lage seine Gefühle noch weiter zu unterdrücken. Er drückte sie so fest an sich, dass er fürchtete sie würde in seinen Armen zerbrechen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste und er spürte die Aufruhr, welche die Nähe ihres Körpers bei ihm auslöste. Und wieder fühlte er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut und ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Langsam ließ er sie los um sie anblicken zu können. Doch als er sich zurück lehnte, waren ihre Gesichter so nahe bei einander, dass er das längst verloren geglaubte Funkeln in ihren Augen wieder erkennen konnte. Lupins Herz schlug rasend schnell. Ihr Blick brannte auf seinem Gesicht und er starrte sie mit offenem Mund und zittrigen Händen an. "Wieso mich? Ich bin doch eigentlich viel zu alt für dich,...viel zu arm und noch dazu ein halber Werwolf..." Tonks nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihn durchdringend an. Als sie antwortete, sprach sie klar und deutlich.

"Weil ich dich liebe, Remus Lupin. Und es ist mir vollkommen egal ob du arm oder reich bist, oder zu alt oder was auch immer. Für mich bist du perfekt, so wie du bist...genauso!"

Er atmete in schnellen Zügen aus. Zögernd näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht. Remus fühlte sich nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Muskel seines Körpers zu bewegen.

Sachte strich Tonks ihm seine Haare aus der Stirn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Unter seinem Blick fühlte sie sich fast wie gelähmt und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper. Wie in Trance lehnte sie sich noch ein Stückchen weiter nach vorne.

Lupin fühlte sein Herz bis zum Halse schlagen. Und dann, nach Monatelangen Unsicherheiten, konnten sie sich endlich küssen. Es war ein schüchterner Kuss, vielleicht nur eine Sekunde lang, in der sich ihre Lippen streiften. Remus schloss die Augen für einen Moment und öffnete sie wieder. Er starrte Tonks mit offenem Mund an und plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie etwas falsch gemacht.

Doch dann zog Lupin sie zu sich heran und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die er wochenlang zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Er spürte seine wachsende Erregung als sie seinen Kuss mit steigender Intensität erwiderte. Tonks fuhr mit der linken Hand über seinen Rücken und mit der rechten durch sein dunkles Haar. Lupin wusste, dass er nie zuvor so ein Verlangen nach einem anderen Menschen empfunden hatte, wie nach ihr in diesem Moment. Sie knöpfte sein Jackett auf und zog es über seine Schultern. Jetzt konnte er ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken spüren, denn der Stoff seines Hemdes war hauchdünn. Ihre Berührungen ließen ihn aufstöhnen. Und trotzdem wagte er es nicht sie intensiver zu berühren. Er war sich sicher, alles verlernt zu haben. Dies war einer der Charakterzüge, die er an sich selbst hasste: seine Schüchternheit. Tonks schaute ihn an. Sie wusste was er dachte und es ging ihr kein Stück besser. Sie war nie eine große Verführerin gewesen. Trotzdem nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und ergriff sacht seine Hand.

Langsam legte sie sie auf ihr Gesicht. Remus legte seine andere ebenfalls auf ihre Wange. Zögernd führte sie seine Hand ihren Hals entlang. Er schluckte und spürte seinen Atem schneller werden. Tonks ging noch ein Stückchen tiefer hinunter und Remus schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment überwand er jede Art von Schüchternheit die er jemals empfunden hatte. Er riss ihre Bluse auf, zog sie eng zu sich heran und küsste sie. Seine Hände streiften durch ihr Haar und über ihren Körper und er fühlte ihre Brust gegen die Seine gepresst. Er atmete nun so angestrengt, als wäre er gerade eine weite Strecke gelaufen. Remus wusste nicht, wie sie es aus dem Klassenzimmer hoch in sein altes Büro geschafft hatten. Er erinnerte sich nur an eine außergewöhnliche Nacht und den Morgen, an dem er das erste Mal neben ihr aufgewacht war.

Ende


End file.
